There Can Be Only One
by Crazy Redd
Summary: The 148th Hunger Games. The Capital has retaken the world of Panem, and reinstated the Hunger Games with a questionable president in charge. 26 tributes will go in, two from each of the 13 districts, and only 1 will come out as the victor. Rated T because of the whole Hunger Games concept, and about 25 character deaths. Planning on a Trilogy, so the victor might be reoccurring.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games.  
This is a SYOT, and if you don't PM me your  
tributes, I won't use them.  
**

_POV: Jewels Bonadate _

I was happily walking through the streets of the capital, wondering when the announcement of this Hunger Games would come. Lately the announcement has been happening sporadically, because President Hart was striking fear in the hearts of the districts with spontaneous Hunger Games. Sometimes there would be two Hunger Games in one year, sometimes three, and one year there wasn't even a Hunger Games. We Capital Citizens like the spontaneous aspect of the games, but there should be at least one Hunger Games each year right? It's so unfair if we don't get one.

I look up at the sky and smile, seeing the bright blue, just as President Hart comes on the televisions all around the Capital. I quickly jolt my head to see the nearest screen, seeing our President. She didn't look too well, almost like she had been pulling out her hair, but I guess that's just her current style. And wow, she definitely looks different. Maybe I should get my hair done like that at some point. I quickly tune into the President and soak in every word.

"This is the eve of the anniversary of Katniss Everdeen's defeat 61 years ago," President Hart said in a cool icy tone that even sends shivers down my spine, "And so I happily announce that the 148th Hunger Games will be reaped tomorrow!" I hear cheers from fellow street walkers and I can't help but cheer myself. I always love the Hunger Games, and so far I've sponsored many of the victors.

"Districts gather your children and your entries, and prepare for the greatest game in the world!" President Hart's face disappears from the screen and I hurry home to get everything prepared for a party I so obviously will be holding in a matter of minutes.

I can't wait to see this year's tributes!

_POV: The Author_

Ok everyone! Here's the form you'll submit your tributes with, **through PM**, and the more thorough the more likely your tribute will be picked! You can send as many as you want, within reason. Since a good half or so tributes will die in the blood bath, a good strategy to make sure your favorite character won't die there, would be to submit a bloodbath tribute (or a few, depending on what you feel like.) Bloodbath tributes won't go to waste and will be seen just as much as the others before the games.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Build: Skinny, Muscular, Overweight, etc.

Eye Color:

Height: Short or Tall

Other Appearance Features:

Strengths: Balance with weaknesses

Weaknesses: Balance with strengths

Fears: at least 1

Overall Personality:

Family: their names and how the tributes feels about them

Overall History:

Volunteered/Reaped?:

Reaction to Becoming a Tribute:

Token:

Opinions of types of People: What kind of person, if any, would they hate, love, befriend, or use, if it's ok if they have a romance going on, etc.

Bloodbath Tribute?: Would it be ok for them to die in the blood bath, saying no won't guarantee they won't die in the bloodbath as a good half will die there.

Interview Aspect: Are they going to be charming, quiet, intimidating, in love?

Cornucopia Strategy:

Games Strategy:

Weapon of Choice:

Chariot Outfit: optional

Interview Outfit: optional

Reaping Outfit: optional

**Careers get 30 points to use, others get 25 to use, max is 10, Bloodbath don't need this part.**

Strength:

Speed:

Smarts:

Fighting:

Agility:

Aim:

* * *

**Update: I shortened the amount of stuff to submit.  
**


	2. The Tribute List

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games.  
We have all of our tributes! Thank you to all  
who submitted!  
**

The Tribute List:

**District 1**

M - Foy Janssen (18)

F - Elise Victorien Rochefort (16)

**District 2**

M - Diamond Fare (17)

F - Amethyst Nume (17)

**District 3**

M - Alistair Kingsley (14)

F - Stacy Drown (16)

**District 4**

M - Griffin Caulderson (17)

F - Laina Ley Betchwater (18)

**District 5**

M - Kellan Pallas (14)

F - Kieran Wattson (17)

**District 6**

M - Axel Wilde (17)

F - Hermia Rivers (18)

**District 7**

M - Iagan Dunmore (13)

F - Ash Jones (17)

**District 8**

M - Ladan Mace (15)

F - Kristal Jenkins (12)

**District 9**

M - Ethan Rook (16)

F - Nellie Lewona (16)

**District 10**

M - Niall Finnegan (14)

F - Aviey Hollow (15)

**District 11**

M - Flynn Harr (16)

F - Icie Bright (14)

**District 12**

M - Deno Kane (16)

F -Tina Jones (16)

**District 13**

M - Cole Leverose (15)

F - Nova Leverose (15)

_POV: Jewels Bonadate_

Oh the party was great, thank you for asking. You didn't ask? Oh well, I knew you would. The Reapings are starting soon, and I am sitting in my house, surrounded by my friends, ready to start watching the reapings. Usually it's all about the Careers, but this year, maybe there will be some new up and coming Victors from the farther districts. To think, these 26 kids would give their lives to give us entertainment. I love it! Everyone, quiet! The reaping is about to begin!


	3. The Sponsor System

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

The Sponsor System:  
You earn points and then you can send things to any tribute you want, if you PM me the details.  
The item will show up in the chapter after you send it, unless the chapter doesn't feature the tribute  
or I'm already done with the chapter.

Last Updated: 8/17/12

Review a Chapter - 5 points

Submit an Idea (but not used) - 5 points

Submit an Idea (and used) - 8 points

Your Tribute Dies - 10 points

Submit a Tribute - 3 points

Submit a Bloodbath Tribute - 5 points

Your Tribute is Popular with the Capital - 5 points

Your Tribute is Popular with the Capital and our resident Capital Citizen Jewels - 8 points

The Sponsor Store:

Beware these prices will go up later in the Games!

**Weapons:**

A Large Weapon (Close Range) - 75 points

A Small Weapon (Close Range) - 50 points

A Bow (no arrows) - 45 points

A Quiver of Arrows (no bow) - 30 points

Other Weapon - 50 points

**Medicine****:**

Burn Cream - 20 points

Tracker Jacker Cure - 25 points

Bone Healer (for Broken Bones) - 25 points

Other Medicine - 25 to 70 points depending on for what

**Food:**

Rabbit - 5 points

Chicken - 10 points

Bread - 10 points

Big Meal (only food) - 15 points

Water Bottle (w/o water) - 10 points

Water Bottle (w/water) - 20 points

**Other:**

Sleeping Bag - 20 points

Spile (to get tree sap) - 20 points

Cords - 5 points each

Other - 5 to 40 points depending on what (will be determined when asked for it).

The Points:

SeekerDraconis - 61 points

Sasaui Uchiha - 48 points

End . To . Begining - 31 points

Xylia Ren - 23 points

Jbd02 - 8 points

THGmockingjay - 5 points

DA Member Hogwarts - 11 points

TwilightLaLa - 23 points

Michelle the Editor - 5 points

ZoeRose24 - 5 points

_POV: __Jewels Bonadate_

Oh, sponsoring? I do it all the time! I tend to have a knack for picking the victors, and I help them become the victors. There were a couple of years I guessed wrong, and couldn't help my all time favorites to win, but I'm sure that won't happen this year. It's just so fun to spend money and change the games for the better. In fact two years ago, _I'm _the only reason that Marq Nettles won. He almost died, and I sent him medicine so he was just like new. It was great! To think, I was the reason that boy survived. Oh I hope that the tributes are just as amazing this year!


	4. District 1 Reapings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games.  
Here's the District 1 Reaping. We're still needing a lot of  
tributes, so don't be afraid to send in one or two. As soon as I  
receive tributes I add them as soon as possible, so the list is quite  
accurate.**

_POV: Elise Victorien Rochefort (16 years old)_

I awoke smiling as the sun rose in our district. Today was reaping day. I hadn't heard the announcement from our president, as at the time I was in the middle of one of the undergrounds fights. I won, of course, and gave my winnings to the poorer parts of the district. My best friend, Jaela, had found me just as my father and I were sitting down to dinner, informing me of the Hunger Games announcement.

I gracefully rose out of bed, wondering who this Games' tributes were going to be. If I was picked, it wouldn't be too bad, as I do know some basic martial arts and I have experience in fighting. The underground fights are one thing, but the Hunger Games is something else. At least in the fights one does not kill their opponents.

I easily slip on my favorite dress, a beautiful Victorian style dress that perfectly matches my high white boots. I do a graceful little spin looking in my mirror before smiling. Perfect. In the midst of brushing my long honey blonde hair, complete with fringed bangs that cover my forehead, I hear a knock at the door.

"Madame Elise," comes the smooth voice of my butler, Jules Peeters, through the door, "Your father wishes you to come and eat breakfast with him."

"I'll be there in a second," I respond as I double-check everything. I feel something is off, but I can't place my finger on it. I look around the room, before looking in the mirror, and seeing what was the matter. My promise ring that my Foy gave me; I didn't have it on. I think back to last night, as it occurs to me that I had taken the ring off and set it on my nightstand.

Even as I hurry across the room, my movements are fluid and smooth. I reach for the silver band placing it on my finger before smiling. I slowly walked out of my room, and into the dining room. I spot my father sitting in a nearby chair, before sitting in a seat next to him.

"Hello, Father," I say with a smile as Jules comes in with our breakfast.

"Good morning Elise," my father responds, "And may the odds be ever in your favor today."

"I do hope so, I have a class tomorrow and it would be a shame to miss it," I respond picking up my silverware slowly eating my breakfast.

"I do hope that you will not volunteer yourself," my father says quietly. He's always been protective over me, and even was the one to introduce me to martial arts for my own protection after he was accused of inciting a rebellion against the president.

"Of course not," I assure him. Breakfast is over in a short amount of time. My father gives me a hug, something he rarely does nowadays, as I am a quite grown woman. I hug him back before walking outside.

"Elise, you better hurry, they're trying to start the reapings early," Jaela says as she hurries to meet up with me. Jaela and I have been friends for a very long time. It's odd because the two of us are complete opposites. Jaela is clumsy and I am graceful. Jaela can't even hold a weapon without getting squeamish and I fight almost every day in the underground fights. However, the two of us have been friends ever since my mother died. Her mother had died around the same time, and Jaela was there for me when I needed someone. Most people expected us to drift away over the years as we have completely different lifestyles, and yet, we have not. Jaela was the one who opened me up to the not as wealthy side of town, and really she's the reason I donate my winnings from the underground fights to those who need it the most. She is probably the only person in the world I would volunteer for in the games (as my Foy is a male and I cannot volunteer for him).

I nod in understanding, and walk quickly, yet still gracefully, across the paved sidewalks to the square where the reapings were held every year. As I submit my finger for the DNA checking, I spot my Foy Janssen in the area for the 18-year-old boys. He catches my eye and smiles his beautiful smile. Just as I start to head for my area, I hear a loud crash from behind me. Jaela had fallen onto the tables, which had toppled over.

I sigh, hurrying back to help Jaela up and apologized to the Capital workers. They just hurried the two of us along, as they had dealt with the clumsy friend of mine for four years.

"You really need to be more careful, Jaela," I say to her and she laughs quietly to herself.

"Sorry, Elise, I just can't help myself!" Jaela replies as she goes off to her row in the 16-year-old section. I walk down the aisle in front of Jaela's aisle stopping in my spot. They did indeed start early, but they were lenient with those who came in late. Even though we are District 1, there is a lot of punishment here, just like in almost every other district, so those who came in late were promised only a couple of lashings.

When the reapings begin, we see our mayor, the escort, and our three mentors take the stage. Then comes the normal program of the defeat of Katniss Everdeen and the execution of her children and husband. I have always closed my eyes when the children were shot, the poor innocent children. I wait patiently for the naming of the tributes to begin.

"Now for the picking of this year's tributes!" our escort, Zepher Hertax, announce with a smile on his face, in that thick Capital accent, "Ladies first!" I held my breath as I stared into the escort's eyes. Zepher pulled his hand up out of the reaping ball dramatically, grasping one piece of paper.

"Jaela Antarian!" Zepher announces and at first, it doesn't click with me. But whenever half of the 16 year olds fall like dominoes as Jaela tries to get out, I act without thinking.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I yell out. Jaela turns towards me and her eyes widen in fear. I don't even realize that I've actually volunteered until I am already on stage. Did I really just volunteer to be in the Hunger Games?

"And what's your name, young lady?" Zepher asks as I look towards the people of my district.

"Elise Victorien Rochefort," I manage to say through the surprise that I gave myself. I spot Jaela in the crowd who looked worried. If I had been paying attention as I made my way up to the stage I would have heard Jaela trying to convince me to take back my volunteering.

"If you don't mind my asking, but why did you volunteer?" Zepher asked, obviously setting up a great opportunity to gain favor in the Capital.

"I am sure I would do better than Jaela in the Games," I say in a confident voice having finally fully recovered from my own shock. Zepher nods happily as if I had said the right thing.

"I'm sure you will quite well," Zepher said before clapping his hands, "And so now it's time for the lucky boy out there! Who will join Ms. Elise Rochefort?" Zepher reached in the reaping bowl and almost immediately pulled a name out. "The answer is, Mr…" He paused for dramatic purposes. If anyone were behind me, they would see me rotating my promise ring around my finger, hoping that it wasn't, "Foy Janssen!"

I almost want to yell out and beg people to volunteer for him, but I couldn't find my voice. My betrothed love, Foy Janssen, with his perfect white-blond hair and white leather jacket, is joining me in the Arena.

Foy walked up to the stage rigid, obviously shocked and upset that he was chosen, but that was probably just because I knew him best than anyone else in the whole district, besides his family, maybe. I was lost in my own mind and must have missed what Foy had said to Zepher.

When it was all over, we were told to just shake hands, but Foy had wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"District togetherness at its best," Zepher said with a smile, cutting into my and Foy's hug. We are immediately separated after that, before being forced head to different rooms in the mayor's office building. I wait patiently in worry before I realized my promise ring had dropped somewhere between here and the stage. I calm myself and I start to look around the room hoping that it was somewhere in here. I heard the door behind me and in came my father. He ran towards me and gave me a hug before looking at me sternly.

"I thought you said you weren't going to volunteer," my father said with a stone cold expression. I could tell he was worried, but he was a great actor, so he could fool anyone.

"Father, it was Jaela, she didn't stand a chance!" I insisted, "At least I have a good chance at winning. I would never send my best friend to her sure death." My father sighed.

"Promise to win for me?" My father requested.

"I promise," I assured him. The Peacekeepers soon came in and took him away. I began my search around the room again, until Jaela came running in, falling as she came nearby.

"Elise! You dropped this!" Jaela said showing what was in her clenched fist. There it was! My promise ring! I quickly took it from her and slipped the ring on my finger.

"Thank you!" I said with a smile hugging her.

"It's the least I can do. I mean you volunteered for me," Jaela shrugged as I released her, "Don't lose it again, Elise, Foy might not be happy."

"I won't lose it again, I promise," I said scanning her face. She looked like she had just stopped crying as her eyes were surrounded by red puffy circles.

"Elise, please come back," Jaela said as if on the verge of tears.

"I promise, Jaela, I will come back," I promised. I really hoped these promises were not going to be broken, "In the meantime, Jaela, please keep my father company; he'll be lonely if he's only around Jules most of the time."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, I mean he's a celebrity here," Jaela said with a smile growing, with almost a laugh to her voice, "I would be honored to keep him company, as long as he doesn't try to impose a curfew." I laugh trying to keep up my confident look, when inside I'm afraid. I look down at my ring and wonder what Foy is thinking now.

* * *

_POV: Foy Janssen (18 years old)_

Another day, another beautiful view of my darling Elise's face. I've known her for all my life; in fact, our parents arranged a marriage between the two of us. And for the last two years, we've been in a happy relationship. Really, the only bump in our relationship was when I found out that she fought in the underground fights. I was not happy as I dislike any form of violence, and so we took a break for a little bit. I still love her, and I really hope that she isn't picked in the reaping. My job is to keep her safe, no matter the cost.

I rose from my bed, before hurrying to change into my white leather jacket, black button-up shirt, and my favorite pair of faded jeans. I slip on my hard brown boots before looking down at my silver promise ring Elise had given me last year. As long as I had these, it was as if she was there.

I quickly brush up my white-blonde hair before heading down stairs into the living room of our house. As it turned out, I was the last one to get up, as my younger brothers, Felix and Finn, were sitting on the sofa with huge smiles.

"Hey, Foy," Felix said with a smug smile, "Are you going…"

"To see Elise today?" Finn said finishing Felix's sentence with the same smug look. It was actually a bit hard to figure which one was which, as they were identical twins, but I spotted the small mole on Felix's neck, which really was the only sign one could find to see which was which.

"It's reaping, but if I'm not picked, perhaps," I respond not giving them the rise they want out of me.

"I almost forgot it was the reaping…" Finn said looking down as Felix did the same, obviously both having forgotten. I smile softly, sitting in the space between the two boys. I wrap my arms around their shoulders, causing the two to look at me.

"Don't worry," I told them, trying to cheer them up, "You two only have your name in three times, you're chance of getting picked are slim."

"We're not worried about ourselves," Felix said smiling slightly.

"We're worried about you," Finn continued. I chuckled ever so slightly.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," I assured them, "I have a feeling that this year I won't be picked." Last year my name had come out of the reaping ball, but someone else had volunteered for me. Maybe it was because my father was famous, or they wanted the glory to win. I almost felt bad for the boy who volunteered for me, because he had died 19th last year. However, what were the chances of my name being pulled again?

"But what if you are?" Felix asked looking up at me with the startling grey eyes. It was almost like I was talking to a younger me, as both the boys looked much like I did four years ago, especially their eyes. It was almost as if they were little clones of me.

"Then I'll try my best to win," I said, disgusted at the thoughts of the Hunger Games and the terrible violence one must show.

"You promise?" Finn asked looking at me hopefully. I didn't want to lie, but what else was I going to say to him?

"Of course," I replied with a small smile, "Now come on," I stood up, "We've got to go. Who knows when they'll start?" In the last few Hunger Games the times of the reapings had been random, so I decided that I would get there early just in case.

The two boys followed me and as we passed our parents; we said that we were heading out to the reapings. Mother assured us that they would be out shortly.

The three of us walked towards the district square where the reapings were going to take place, checking in before splitting into our different sections. I looked back, wondering when my beloved Elise would come. Within a few minutes, I saw her beautiful honey blonde hair and beautiful Victorian style dress, which suited her so well. I caught her eyes and for a moment, I was reassured of the two of us getting out safe once more.

Suddenly, a loud crash came and I almost jumped in surprise, but I kept my cool and calm demeanor. I spotted my Elise gracefully hurrying over to where her friend, Jaela, had fallen all over the DNA check in tables. I simply smiled and shook my head before turning towards the stage.

When the reapings begin, we see our mayor, the escort, and our three mentors take the stage. Then comes the normal program of the defeat of Katniss Everdeen and the execution of her children and husband. All the violence, it was disgusting. Why did Katniss have to even try to rebel against the Capital? They took care of us, and even when they didn't, the districts should have tried to help themselves, and grow up a little, instead of increase bloodshed for a few measly years of not having the Hunger Games.

"Now for the picking of this year's tributes!" our escort, Zepher Hertax, announce with a smile on his face, "Ladies first!" I begin playing with the promise ring on my finger, hoping the name of my beloved Elise would not be picked. I hold my breath as Zepher pulls a piece of paper from the reaping ball.

"Jaela Antarian!" Zepher calls and I sigh. I look over to where my Elise is standing, seeing Jaela knock over half of those in her section, before I hear something that strikes fear in my heart.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I hear the beautiful voice of my beloved Elise. I want to catch her eye, try to make her reconsider, but if I were to, then the Peacekeepers may not be happy with me. I can see Jaela struggle to convince Elise to come back, but it was in vain; Elise walked up onto the stage.

"And what's your name, young lady?" Zepher asks as I look towards the beautiful young lady who was to be my wife in a few short years.

"Elise Victorien Rochefort," Elise says. She sounds confident, but I know otherwise. She was just good at hiding her worry. My heart is calling out to her, as if she could hear my thoughts wishing her to pretend she was just kidding and let Jaela take her place as tribute. I know it's terrible to wish for Jaela to die instead of Elise, but I can't let my Elise die!

Zepher must have said something to her, as he smiled out to the audience triumphantly, but I was too lost in my own mind to have listened.

"And so now it's time for the lucky boy out there! Who will join Ms. Elise Rochefort?" is the next thing I hear Zepher say, knocking back into reality. "The answer is, Mr…" I want to yell at Zepher to get on with it, but that would be against my nature. I don't think Elise would mind though, as right now I am almost going out of my mind thinking of ways to keep Elise alive without going into the games myself. Sponsors… I could convince my father to send anything she needed. That would work right. It would, if only Zepher stopped speaking there. "Foy Janssen!"

I almost miss my own name coming out of the escort's mouth, but when I hear my name, I am utterly shocked. Two times in a row. And I was almost sure no one would volunteer for me again. I walk rigidly up to the stage.

"I believe I recognize your name, Foy. Are you the same boy who last was pulled but someone volunteered for you?" Zepher asked, and I knew what I should answer. While it was completely a lie, it would please the Capital Citizens, right?

"Yes, however this year, I am happy that no one has taken such a great opportunity away from me. I am prepared to win," I say fluidly, allowing my eyes to wonder towards Elise. The ceremony was at a close now. When told to shake hands, I felt an impulse, which I acted upon. I pulled Elise into a warm hug.

"District togetherness at its best," Zepher said with a smile, cutting into the hug I never wanted to end. We were forced apart and headed towards two different rooms in the mayor's office building. I fiddled with my promise ring and felt better at least. Now I could make absolutely sure that my beloved Elise would live. I would protect her with my life.

"Foy!" I hear the voice of my little brother, Felix or Finn, I wasn't sure which, come from behind me.

"Felix. Finn. Mother. Father," I say greeting the four coming in. Felix and Finn hugged me and I simply smiled.

"Elise, she's the other tribute!" Finn said looking up to me.

"I know," I sigh.

"Will we ever see you again?" Felix asks worriedly. I don't have an answer for them.

"It's too bad you're marriage to Elise will never happen," My mother says looking at me with a small smile. I simply nod.

"Do your best," my father advises me, "If you or Elise is in trouble, I will try my best to send you some help. I'll pull strings with my Capital friends."

"Thank you, Father," I say. I wonder if that is the last thing, I will ever say to my family. I don't know if I want to come back alive, as it would be without Elise, but if something happened to her, I would win the games for her and my family. It really is too bad that we will never get married.


	5. District 2 Reapings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games.  
Here's the District 2 Reaping. I can get up the next reaping  
once I get the other District 3 Tribute.  
As soon as I receive tributes I add  
them as soon as possible, so the list is  
quite accurate.**

_POV: Amethyst Nume (17 years old)_

I woke this fine day, dreading the reapings that would take place after the District 1 reapings were finished and televised. I hated the Hunger Games. Mom and Dad always taught me that they were just a death sentence waiting to happen. I've grown to believe that, because only 2 people in the last 61 years or so came back to this district and one of them was my uncle, whom I rarely ever see.

My house is located on the edges of District 2, mostly because my family is known as the outcasts of the district. Every time I go into town I get weird looks, and sometimes I hear them whispering, "It's that idiot Zicon and Sphene's daughter. I thought she died. What is she doing here? She doesn't belong here!" I remember when I was little I asked my father why they said such things.

"It's because our district doesn't believe the same things as we do. They believe that the Hunger Games are amazing, and disregard the respect every living thing should have," my father had responded. Ever since then, I wanted to learn more about those here, and why they thought so differently. So I began spying on people during the day, and actually became really good at hiding. And to this day, I still don't understand anyone from here.

Since today is the reaping, I hurry up and head outside to take care of the animals who wander near the house. I've always felt a connection between all of the animals that come by, and I feed them scraps of food left over. Dad introduced me to them when I was little and passed on the feeding of them to me.

I walk out back and see a few deer, and a rabbit waiting patiently. I smile and pull out the food I brought for them and they slowly approach me. They usually trust me, as these have grown used to me. However just as I finish feeding the last deer, I hear a rustling in the trees nearby. At first I am curious as to what is there, until I see a small baby deer try to limp across the treeline, but it fell.

I slowly approach the little fowl, which had just fallen. At first I think that the fowl looks just fine, despite the limping and falling, until I notice that it's back leg is twisted in the wrong way. I quickly look around, spotting the hollowed out tree where Mom kept her medical supplies. I hurry over and grab several items that I would need to heal up the little deer's broken leg.

I set the leg back to how it is supposed to be, so it wouldn't hurt the little baby deer anymore, and wrap it up. I hear footsteps from behind me. It's my dad. He kneels down and helps bandage up the little fowl.

"Zircon?" I hear my mother calling from the house, "We need to get down to the reapings, they're starting early." Dad says nothing before walking away.

I quickly pick up the little baby deer and place it near the back door of our house, inside, so if the boy came back, it'd be safe. I hurry to where my parents were waiting for me.

"You better hurry, Amethyst," my mother sweetly says, as my father simply nods. I do as they say and hurry over to the tables where they checked my DNA. I quickly ran to my spot just as the normal program began.

I hated watching the program, especially when it came to the part where Katniss Everdeen watch them execute her family before killing her as well. The desperation on her face, it was terrible and hurt just to watch.

Our escort, mayor, and the last surviving victor, my uncle (as the other one had already died), took the stage. I watch as our escort smiles looking out to the crowd.

"What a wonderful bunch of kids this year!" the escort, Vibia Whishart, says with a huge smile before clapping her hands, "Well we better begin! Ladies first yes?" She was new this year to being an escort as the one for last year had died of some sort of disease. I hold my breath, hoping that it wasn't my name that would be picked.

"Cypress Redwin," Vibia calls. I look around for who this Cypress is, when I realize, I've seen her before.

A small girl with short red hair steps out and begins begging for someone to volunteer. I remember back when I was spying on those in the district. This girl, she was a small 12 year old girl whose parents had died, and was left in an orphanage. I remember seeing her begging for money on the street. I gave her what I had on me, but when I came back with more money she wasn't there anymore. I hadn't see her since.

"Maybe the arena will do the wimp some good," I hear from the girl next to me. I shake my head and raise my hand.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I call out. No one that small deserves to die in the arena. Even if they were the most evil person in the world. I would have my parents take the little 12 year old, and perhaps then she could not live in the orphanage anymore.

I walk up to the stage proudly, hearing several thank yous from the little red headed girl. The escort smiled and asked, "What's your name, miss?"

"Amethyst Nume," I reply. Nothing else is said as the escort hurries to draw the boy tribute's name.

"Now who will join this wonderful young lady?" Vibia asked smiling as she pulled a slip of paper from the reaping bowl. Apparently, she accidently drew two, as she randomly picked one of the slips of paper from her hand dropping the other in the bowl.

"Diamond Fare!" Vibia called out. Out stepped a sandy haired boy with short hair, walking up cockily to the stage. I could tell I was not going to like him.

"Prepare for your new victor!" Diamond announced, "Because his name will be Diamond Fare!" I didn't show anything, but I really did not like this guy. He was way too cocky and the look on his face said that he was happy to be a tribute. Anyone who wanted to be a tribute is just sick to me.

We shake hands when we are told, and he nearly crushes my hand, but once he releases we are whisked away to two different rooms in the mayor's mansion. I had never been inside, so I was astounded by how nice it looked.

It seemed like it was almost immediately after I entered the room, my father and mother had come in, and hugged me in silence.

"Do your best, darling," Dad said hugging me, "You'll be in danger the instant you enter the arena."

"I'll try my best, Dad. But…" I began, but my mom cut me out.

"You want us to take in that little girl, don't you?" my mom said with a smile.

"Yeah, she's an orphan, and… well she needs someone," I tell them.

"Ok, and when you come back…" My dad said, trailing off, as if he wasn't sure if I was going to come back.

"Just make sure she's fine and make sure she has everything," I tell them. My father nods and the Peacekeepers come to take them away. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I know I have a chance, as my father did teach me skills that would help me, and now I think that he taught them to me, just in case I was reaped for the Hunger Games.

* * *

_POV: Diamond Fare (17 years old)_

_I could see my parents. My mother was laughing in the background as I felt the hand of my father slapping me across the face. I felt his hand against my neck, holding me up. I could do nothing. I felt myself thrown against the wall, and fists raining down upon my body. When finally it stopped, I could feel nothing but pain and anger. My father laughed at me._

_"You're a weakling. You don't deserve to be my son!" I hear my father yell in his drunken rage. I turn and see my little sister who is cowering in the corner, only 7 years old. I felt my head pounding. I don't know why, but I felt myself rising off of the ground, held by my own legs._

_I dashed past my drunk father, and into the kitchen where I grabbed a knife. He would never hurt me again. My mother wouldn't either. The next I knew I was looking at the bloody corpses of my parents, who in their drunken states couldn't stop me from plunging the knife into them repeatedly. I smiled, and laughed. This felt good! _

_"You're a weakling. You don't deserve to be my father!" I said before I spat on the cold dead face of my father. I went over to my little sister, Tori and hugged her. "I won't let them hurt you ever again," I said._

That happened 5 years ago, when I was 12 years old. I had gotten off for their murder because of 'self-defense'. I would've done it anyways. That was the day I learned that killing and causing pain felt good. I had caused trouble all over the district, and my little sister, Tori helped. We rarely got caught.

_I laughed at the sight of the pain! Burning. Burning. Wonderful screams of agony as the people inside slowly perished in the fire. Tori wasn't here, but that was only because she was messing with this boy from school, probably pulling a great prank on him. I couldn't help but laugh at their pain. It felt so good to cause it. _

_"You there!" a Peacekeeper shouted pointing at me, "You have been found guilty of causing this fire. You are under arrest!" I laughed again with a distorted smile not even resisting arrest. I was tied to the whipping stand and was sentenced to 100 lashings in front of the District. _

_I laughed then too. "They deserved what was coming to them!" I said through my laughs feeling the pain as the lashings hit my bare flesh. The pain. The wonderful pain! _

Everyone feared me after that, except for my wonderful sister, who always was a help with my jobs. She is the best sister one could ask for. That' s the opposite of my other two siblings. Crystal is always quiet and says nothing to us. I think she fears me too. I love it. And Daniel. Well he's just a nuisance. Given, he's only 5, but he's still quite annoying. Daniel has his moments, however, and is a great tool for my use.

Today was the reaping. Oh, yes. It was the reaping of the two people who would enter the ultimate killing game. The Hunger Games was my type of game. Sometimes there was torture, and there was always death. It was the best thing to watch, my favorite program. The blood. The death. The pain.

"Diamond! Are we going to burn something else today after the reapings?" my little sister asked as I made my way to the town center for the reapings. I saw a lot of people hiding in their houses as I passed them, the fools.

"Maybe," I simply answered pondering her question. I had been planning for some time to burn down the mayor's mansion. I wasn't sure if I should do it today. "Keep it on you, just in case." I had given Tori some simple supplies most would think are harmful, but when I got my hands on them, boy was it destructive.

"Ok Di Di!" Tori said with her mischievous smile. She may be only 12 years old, but she's quite good at causing trouble. We checked into the DNA tables and went to our designated spots. Now it was just time to wait.

The reapings began as our escort, Vibia Whishart, came on stage followed by our mayor and last surviving victor. I say last surviving victor because my mother was a victor, but I had killed her, happily. Now only if I could figure out a way to cause destruction here.

The normal program of Katniss Everdeen's defeat and execution came on, and I kept my eyes on the screen, enjoying every second, wishing they had shown even more. The look of desperation in Katniss' eyes was great as she watched her family die right before her eyes.

It was then Vibia walked up onto the stage and began the reaping. She was new, so each word I could tell she put some of her nervousness it there.

"What a wonderful bunch of kids this year!" the escort, Vibia Whishart, says with a huge smile before clapping her hands, "Well we better begin! Ladies first yes? " She reached in and looked at the paper, calling a name. "Cypress Redwin!" Out stepped a small red headed girl.

She begged for volunteers as the Peacekeepers walked her to the stage. The stupid weakling! I hoped that my name could come out so I could see the little girl die before my eyes. Bleeding, gasping for mercy, and I obliging, but first tearing out her eyes and breaking every bone in her body. That would be nice. However, in the middle of my imagining killing the young girl another girl volunteers and I feel betrayed. I wanted to kill that little girl in the Games myself, but no. Another had to volunteer.

Amethyst Nume. That was her name. The name I would remember for a long time, especially if I was the one chosen from that reaping ball. I hadn't heard anything as I was cursing Amethyst Nume in my head for volunteering.

"Diamond Fare!" I hear the escort call. And I immediately smile. I strut up to the stage, happy to participate in my favorite program in the world, The Hunger Games.

"Prepare for your new victor!" I announce happily, "Because his name will be Diamond Fare!" When we are told to shake hands I shake her hand, as tightly as I can, to test her endurance. She barely grasps my hand. I already know she must be just as much of a weakling as the little girl. I'll be happy when I get to kill her.

We are separated into two different rooms in the mayor's mansion. And I am too ecstatic to even think about those coming to visit me. But in comes my two sisters and my little brother.

"Tori. Do it tomorrow," I say and she knows what I mean. Even though I won't be causing the pain, I'll know that the mayor's mansion will be ashes by tomorrow night.

"I will, Di Di!" Tori says with a huge smile. She is just like me, just five years ago. While she hasn't killed before, she has helped me set up fires and cause a lot of pain to various citizens. The District doesn't fear her like they do me, but soon. Soon they will find out she is not the innocent little girl tormented by me that the District thinks she is.

"I'll be home soon," I say with my distorted smile thinking of the free killing I will be able to do. If I die, I will die happily with a smile doing my favorite activity, killing. All the blood. All the pain. I'll get to cause it. This is fantastic!

**I will admit, this second guy kinda scared  
me as I wrote for him. It was like, wow. I  
didn't even know I could write so evilly.**


	6. District 3 Reapings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games.  
Here's the District 3 Reaping.  
**

_POV: Stacy Drown (16 years old)_

I awoke with a start, looking around my room, before rushing over to my dresser. I rip out my clothes in the first drawer before I see my notebook. I quickly pull it out and take my pencil from nearby, starting to scribble out some notes. I had dreamt of this magnificent invention, something I've been working on with my father for a while now, a teleporter. In my dream, I had fixed a small part, which had been giving us trouble, and I was sure that it would work in real life. It all had made sense!

As I stand there scribbling down the complicated notes, trying not to let the dream slip away, I hear a knock. I ignore it before I hear rapid knocks and the shrill voice I know so well.

"Stacy!" I hear my mother yell, "You need to get out here to eat before the reapings. District 2's reapings are beginning!" I sigh. She probably figured that I had been thinking about my invention, it was almost as if she had a sixth sense about it. Mom always was trying to change me, as apparently a girl's position in the world was not in the garages inventing some invention. Apparently, that was a man's job, but I didn't care, I didn't want to change. It was just me, and her trying to change me was a bit annoying at times, especially right now when I am on the verge of a breakthrough.

"In a minute!" I say as I finish my notes, stowing my notebook in my dresser quickly before hurrying to put on my red dress with red stockings. I quickly hurry out of my room. We have a pretty small house, since it's just me and my parents, but out back we have a very nice garage for my father and I to do our inventing.

I hurry into the room where we kept out television and sit down on a nearby couch. My mother looks at me with almost a disappointed look, when I sigh and pull out the folding tables. She smiles before bringing in the plates of breakfast.

"Why are they starting early?" I ask.

"I don't know, Stacy. You know as well as we do President Hart is a bit…" my father began but did not dare to continue. Here in District 3 it was well known that President Hart was a bit crazy. Her mother was too; her mother was the one who made Katniss Everdeen witness the death of her family. However, our President now, well, she was just a bit crazy. We did not dare speak it, but we all knew it just from all of her actions.

"Hurry up and eat," my mother ordered, "Once the reapings end here we have maybe ten minutes until our reapings begin."

"I know," I sigh and begin eating the eggs and bacon my mother had cooked. Those from District 2 seemed like formidable opponents, though the girl seemed nice. She had volunteered in place of the little red head, whether because she was displaying that she cared or she really wanted to be in the games. The boy, well he just seemed dark, and almost scary to even look at.

"Stacy," my father said with a smile, "Don't worry, you won't be picked." As if that would assure me. I had willingly put my name in the reaping bowl a good three more times than others just so that the money we did have could go towards supplies. I wasn't that worried though, there were plenty of other girls in the district.

"Dad," I reply, "I've come up with a solution to our problem." I change the subject because I don't want to focus on the reapings.

"Really?" My dad said starting to get excited, "I've been working on it for years, and you've come up with it? I am so proud of you." He quickly hugged me just as I finished off my bacon. My dad was an inventor too, and he has invented a lot of things, but the idea for a teleporter he has been working on since he was about 8 years old with his dad. It's still not done. But it's close.

"Brace," my mother says scolding my father, "Don't encourage her. She needs to go to the reapings anyways, now that the District 2 reapings are over."

"Sorry, Taylor," my dad says releasing his hug, "You better run along, Stacy. We'll be there in a second." I nod and put away my folding table before heading out. I could see many of the kids making their way to the town's square for the reapings, most had a friend or two with them. I didn't really have any friends, but that was because I usually spent my free time working with my father in the garage.

I checked in the DNA checking station before making it to my area. Our mayor, escort and one victor took the stage and then the usual program began. Katniss pleading for her family's life, saying that the kids didn't do anything. And then President Hart's mother laughing and killing the poor innocent children. I didn't really care too much, but I knew it was that day that doomed our world to the Hunger Games again.

Our escort, Halon Narode, stepped up with a huge smile scanning the crowd before announcing, "It is the moment of fate! Reaping time! Let's start with the ladies, shall we?" I let myself breathe, because if I don't, I probably would faint by the time he pulled the name of our girl tribute. To calm myself, I begin thinking of the teleporter, and how to fix the other problems we've been having. As I run through what we could do, I am looking up at the escort, pretending to pay attention.

"Stacy Drown!" I hear and everything goes blank. I slowly walk up to the stage, hoping that someone will volunteer, but no one does. When I reach the stage, it is quite clear no one is going to volunteer for me, which angers me slightly.

"Now for the boy tribute!" Halon says wasting no time, pulling a paper and immediately reading it, catching some off guard, "Alistair Kingsley!" A boy I recognize steps out and immediately begins begging for volunteers. What was he playing at? If no one volunteered for him, then he just lost a lot of support of the Capital Citizens.

The skinny boy has to be escorted by the Peacekeepers to the stage, where he stands in shock and almost looks like he is about to cry. We are told to shake hands so I offer my hand, but Alistair doesn't do anything. Therefore, I grab his hand and make him shake my hand. We are then escorted off into the mayor's office building in two different rooms, where I look around trying to keep myself busy with thinking about the transporter.

"Stacy," I hear from the door, and I see my dad. I completely drain back into reality, and fall onto a nearby chair.

"Dad," I simply say before seeing my mother hidden behind a handkerchief, sobbing, "Finish our invention, ok?" He nods giving me a smile.

"You have a good chance at winning. Don't go down without a fight," my dad says, "I am proud of you, whether you die or live through the games. I am lucky to have you as my daughter." I smile and nod my head as well.

"If you look in my dresser, I have a notebook full of things I want to make… keep it safe for me ok?" I say with a smile, knowing that I will not die without a fight. I would use every ounce of energy I have to stay alive. I plan on coming back.

* * *

_POV: Alistair Kingsley (14 years old)_

I slowly awoke looking around my room. It was quite perfect if I might say so myself. I wasn't worried today, I'm too good to be picked for the Hunger Games. Despite my charming good looks, I am the mayor's son, so even if my name is pulled, someone will volunteer. I am perfectly safe. Heck my sister was picked twice and someone volunteered for her both times, so I bet that would happen to me too.

I quickly get up and get dressed in my black suit and tie, with my wonderful leather shoes. Dad insists on it because he's the mayor and I have to look presentable. When I exit my room and make it to the kitchen, I look through the fridge for some food to eat. I decide that I want to the candy bar I had been saving up. It didn't matter what I ate, I had a fast metabolism, unlike many people in the District, so I'd stay skinny no matter what.

After eating, I make my way out of the house, because Dad is at the office getting ready for the reaping and my sister, Analeigh, spent the night at her boyfriend's house. Mom's with Dad getting ready, so I'm on my own for now. I walk down the street alone, seeing all those who are jealous of my walk by. I see two people on the road, standing there talking about the reapings.

"Oh I hope I don't get picked," the girl said with a sigh.

"I know, I don't know if I could handle being in the Hunger Games," the other girl said. I walked up to them and smiled.

"Ha! I don't even have to worry, I've got my father on my side. There's no way I'd be picked!" I boasted with a cocky smile. They were jealous I could tell, especially when the second girl slapped me.

"Hey! I'll have my father know about this! I'll sue you for assault!" I shouted, before rubbing my cheek, which was beginning to bruise. Apparently, people had heard me when I had boasted because everyone was staring.

"Why don't you get your arrogant ugly face away from me," the first girl said getting up in my face. The nerve!

"Or you could quit being mornonic fools who are scared of the Games!" I reply back. The second girl pulls back the first one and pulls her away, saying something to her as they left my divine presence.

I was pretty early and had to stand there for a whole minute. No one keeps me waiting. I'll report them to my father once this is all over. And so my father steps on stage along with a couple nobodies, before the program begins. Katniss this, blah blah blah, get it over with already so I can tell my dad about that stuck up girl that slapped me.

Our escort, I'll just call him, Mr. Nobody, stepped on stage. I yawned and waited for the girl tribute's name to be selected. "Stacy Drown!" I see a girl step up onto the stage, and try to remember back to where I've seen her before. It is then I realize, I've never met the girl. Ha. The loser. No one volunteers for her. I want to laugh, but that would be inappropriate and Dad wouldn't be happy about it.

"Now for the boy tribute!" Mr. Nobody says before almost instantly pulling a paper out and reading the name, "Alistair Kingsley!"

I freeze. What just happened? I must have heard the wrong name. However, soon I am encountered by Peacekeepers that are trying to bring me up to the stage. They must have it all wrong. I am the mayor's son! No one is volunteering like they did for my sister.

"Please!" I beg as the Peacekeepers drag me up to the stage, "Please someone volunteer! Please have mercy!" I keep shouting my pleas but no one takes me up on my offer. I see my father shaking his head as if disappointed in me. Once I'm dropped off at the stage, I couldn't even think straight.

My father was going to help me right? He would get this disgusting joke to end, right? I am the mayor's son, this can't be happening to me! I don't even know what is going on, and I stand still. It doesn't even click with me when Stacy shakes my hand. I can't believe it could be me!

I am practically carried to a room in my father's office building where I crawl into a corner and tuck my legs and knees near my body and I begin rocking back and forth. I'm too young to die! Too young. I cannot die now! But what chance do I have?

"Al," I hear my mother say coming to sit by me. I see my father towering over me with a dark look on his face, "Al, it's going to be ok, you can win still."

"Al," I hear my sister says coming in front of my father, "I wanted to save this for later, but I want you to know before you leave that you are going to be an uncle. Mikeal and I are getting married and I am pregnant."

"What?" my father demands, but my mom waves him down.

"I'll name if after you," my sister says, and I hop up, suddenly encouraged.

"Little Al will have the best uncle in the world!" I declare, and my mother smiles. My father is staring at my sister intently, almost forgetting about me.

"Yes, he will. Win for Little Al, ok?" my sister says. Now I have something besides myself worth fighting for. Yes. I will be the best uncle in the world. And I will win the Hunger Games. I will make history as being the best victor in the entire history of the world!

**Just an afterthought here, if you all want  
I can keep doing all the reapings, so I can  
just continue, like do the train ride, though  
still going in order of course. So it'd be like  
seeing the next district on the train, and then  
by 13 we'll be at the start of the Games, which  
ever one you would prefer I shall do. Majority rules.  
**


	7. District 4 Reapings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games.**

**Sorry for the wait as well, I went on vacation and this chapter has been sitting on  
my computer for awhile. I just got back today, and so I'm posting it. Again, sorry for  
the long wait. ****Here's the District 4's Reaping.**  


_POV: Laina Ley Betchwater (18 years old)  
_

"Delaney," I hear my best friend and fellow trainee, Jane Spinnet yell as the two of us were racing through the large swimming pool, "We'll be late, if we stay any longer!" On the inside, I agree, but I would never tell that to Delaney's face. He's fun to be around, but I've learned after the years of him training me, if I complain, then he'll make us go longer.

"Just one more lap," Delaney calls. I could almost hear Jane groan at the thought of another lap. We've been training for hours already, waking up early, and training almost the whole time. We were currently in the pool and Jane was a little bit ahead of me. I wanted to not be late for the reapings; Marq would be there.

Marq and I were fairly good friends, and he was a Victor. Dad has some pretty good connections, and Mom is a fellow Victor of Marq, so the two of us spent a lot of time together. At least the time that Delaney isn't training us. Outside of training, Delaney is a pretty cool guy, and fun to be around. He's what Jane and I call our gay friend. We don't think of him as our trainer, or anything.

I push my arms forward, as fast as I can, but I know this is the one kind of stroke I fail at. The breaststroke, for one reason or another, I usually lose to Jane at, but otherwise I win. Jane is barely ahead of me, by about a head or so. I am determined to win, and so I try pushing myself harder, and I slowly gain on her.

"See you at the finish line," Jane said through the splashing water, jolting ahead. I try to gain speed again, but it doesn't work out very well. I know I must go on, and so I try keeping up my pace.

The last turn arrives and I'm not sure if I can catch Jane. I hear Delaney shouting things such as 'Come on! You can do it! Last one! Make it your best!' I know I really need to try and pick up the pace and sprint this last part of the pool. Focusing and draining everything from my head, I pick up the pace, faster than I thought I could, focusing on my technique and speeding everything up.

For a split second, I see Jane to my side, however, I don't get distracted and I keep on going. As the wall nears, I take one last stroke, hitting the wall with my hand and stopping myself. I look around, seeing Jane right next to me.

"Good job, girls!" Delaney says clapping behind us. I turn around and see Delaney smiling down at us. My arms are quite sore, even if I've grown used to exercise like this.

"Who won?" Jane asked. She always was a very competitive and this was the one stroke she was able to beat me in.

"It's a tie," Delaney stated, motioning for us to get out of the pool. I push up from the edge, and climb onto the floor surrounding the pool.

"Really? Darn," Jane says looking down.

"Don't feel bad, Jane. You both broke your personal bests. Though Laina beat it by a lot more," Delaney said with his cute little smile on his face.

"That's great!" I say with smile, feeling quite happy that I finally got the hang of the breaststroke. I look up at a television through the glass walls around the pool, seeing the District 3 Reapings starting to come to a close. Really the boy really seems like a wimp to me. Begging as he did, it will not earn him points with the Capitol. My eyes go wide with realization.

"We've got to hurry to the reapings!" I say before looking at Jane who nodded.

"Hurry up you two," Delaney said. The two of us broke into a run almost immediately. I nearly slipped on the water covered surface, but managed to keep myself from going too fast, unlike Jane. Jane plopped to the ground. I quickly changed courses, running back to her, helping her up, before the two of us ran as fast as we could out of the building, and into the streets. Neither of us are wearing shoes, and the roads are extremely hot from being in the sun, since it is summer.

I ignore the burning from the road in the bottom of my feet, and hurry towards the check-in point for the reapings. I almost am not able to stop in time. The lady checks my DNA with a prick on my finger, looking at the two of us with a questioning look. I ignore her, and look at the stage. We made it… barely. Both Jane and I hurry up into our designated spots, just as our escort steps out onto the stage.

"Yes," I sigh looking up there, still dripping wet from being in the pool. The girl beside me looks at me with a strange look, and I just wave her off, and she looks back up. It's the same each year. The reading of the Treaty of Treason, the execution of Katniss and her family, and then, the mentors come out. Marq waves out to the crowd and my mother comes out with a smile after Marq. District 4 only has the two, but most of our tributes have been able to get to the end.

When I see Marq, I remember back a few days ago when I heard him talking with his cousin Griffin Caulderson.

_"I'd have mad respect for any girl who would willing go through the Hunger Games."_

I look up at our escort pulling out the girl's name. Maybe if I was picked, he would have mad respect for me too.

"Rebecca-" the escort begins, however, she is interrupted.

"I volunteer!" a shout comes, and I realize it's me who is talking. I raise my hand and hurry up to the stage. I look back at my mother and Marq who both smile at me, not happy smiles, more like reassuring smiles. Marq looks so cute when he smiles like that. His deep blue eyes seemed to stare into my very soul. I really hope he is admiring me right now.

"Griffin Caulderson!" the escort calls out, pulling the boy's name out. I know the boy; he's Marq's cousin who lives with him. I heard a rumor that he was supposed to be crazy, and I wonder why they are even allowing him to be entered if he really is crazy. The boy steps out from the crowd and seems to almost strut up. However, in the middle of his walk up to the stage, he runs off to the side, almost jumping on a boy I know as Trask. I can tell he's saying something, but I don't know what he says, until I hear him yell as the Peacekeepers come to take him away.

"Or I will kill you!" he shouts, and I raise an eyebrow. I look back at Marq, and he looks worried. Maybe the rumors were true and Griffin was crazy. He sure seemed that way right now. Griffin soon is up on the stage. We shake hands and the two of us are separated into the tribute's room in the mayor's office building. I hadn't been here very often, but I knew the layout pretty well.

Soon I'm in a room with a couch and a desk with a chair. I start going over strategies that Delaney had taught me. He's not just my swimming coach, he's my Hunger Games personal trainer as well. He's quite smart as well. Even if he didn't compete, he was trained by a previous Victor, which died last year.

I look towards the door and see Delaney and Jane standing at the door with smiles on their faces.

"You volunteered! Why, Laina?" Jane asks, running towards me, hugging me, both of us still quite wet.

"I-I don't know. I just saw Marq and suddenly I found myself volunteering," I reply.

"Well, if you stick to what I taught you, you should win," Delaney said happily, hugging the two of us. The three of us soon released each other. We talked a bit more, but I was more concentrating on strategies I would employ in the arena. It was really hard to prepare for something you don't know about. When it was time for them to leave, they did so. Soon Marq came hurrying in.

"Hey, Laina. Don't have too much time, I just wanted to warn you before we got on the train," Marq said without a smile on his face.

"What? What's wrong, Marq?" I ask. In all the years we knew each other, he wasn't ever this panicked.

"It's about Griffin. Just… be careful around him, ok?" Marq said giving me a hug.

"Ok, Marq. I'll make sure to keep an eye on him," I reply.

"I hope that either you or Griffin win. Do what Delaney taught you, ok?" Marq said releasing the hug.

"Of course. But you'll be coming too, so this isn't good-bye, right?" I ask.

"Of course it isn't. I just wanted to warn you before you get on the train about Griffin," Marq replied sprouting a small smile, "He's not that bad of a guy, but he has… problems."

"What problems?" I ask curiously.

"Don't worry about it, just be careful around him," Marq replied, before turning towards the doors, where the Peacekeepers started coming from to escort him out.

"I promise I will!" I call after him just as the doors close. What in the world could be wrong with Griffin to cause Marq to want to warn me before getting on the train?

* * *

_POV: Griffin Caulderson (17 years old)  
_

I woke up with a start.

_I didn't. Ha! _

Shut up, Z!

_No._

Just ignore him. He's the other person in my head.

_You mean you're the other person in MY head, right?_

No, that's not what I mean. He's really annoying, if you can't tell.

_Hey, I resent that!_

Shut up and let me tell them what I'm doing!

_Fine… Moron._

Anyways, I woke up with a start. Peering around my-

_Our._

Sorry, our room, I don't even realize what had awoken me so quickly, before it dawns on me. Apparently, my subconscious had awoken me because I knew it was a special day.

_Yeah, subconscious. Is your subconscious named Z, by chance? _

Today was the reapings. I slowly make my way to my closet, before deciding to put on my dark blue button up T-shirt, quickly getting dressed. My, sorry, our, room is quite large. Marq, my cousin, won the Hunger Games a couple years ago, and therefore, I lived with him after my parents mysteriously went missing.

_Yeah, mysteriously._

Shut up!

_I will when you do!_

I shake my head at Z's stupidity.

_Hey! I resent that remark!_

I sigh, before heading towards the door, taking one last look at my room. I really hope I'm not picked for the reapings.

_I do hope we're picked._

No one cares about your opinion, Z!

_Lorelai does!_

Anyways, I walk through the large house in the Victor's Village and down the stairs into the dining room where I see Marq smiling at me as I come in.

"Hey, Griff," Marq comments with a smile.

_You already said that he was smiling._

"Ready for the coming weeks?" I asked smiling back. Marq has always been like an older brother to me, even if we've been cousins. My parents died, and he and his family took me in. Though, a year ago, his parents disappeared as well. I have a strong feeling Z may have been behind it.

What? No snarky comment on that, Z? At any rate, I sit down to the already made table, full of food.

_Time to dig in!_

"Shut up!" I shout, almost forgetting that no one else heard Z and most thought me of crazy.

"Z again, huh?" Marq sighed, eating a piece of toast. I simply nod, and he shakes his head with a smaller smile. "Don't let him get the best of you. You know what the doctor's say, if you just ignore him, he'll go away."

_That will never happen! I will always be here! Why do people always assume Griffin is the real one? I can control Griffin when he sleeps, when he lets me take control, and when he's tired or shocked!_

But, most of the time, I'm in control, therefore I'm the original one. I'm not saying you will go away, Z, no matter how much I want you to. Especially since, you will not shut up!

_Heh… Because I'm just that awesome._

Whatever. So there I am, eating my breakfast, pacing myself to make sure I don't puke it up later.

_Such a lovely thought._

And true. It isn't before District Three's reapings are being televised. That is usually the cue that tells me that I really need to start going or I will be late.

_No, duh! They should already know this stuff, just hurry up, Griffin! _

I really must apologize for Z, he's very annoying and impatient, part of the reason I hate him so much.

_I hate you too._

Glad to know. So there I am, walking down the street towards where the reapings are. I am all alone in the sea of people, at least at this point. I, er, we have three pretty good friends, who DON'T think I'm crazy. Katrie, is my personal favorite.

_And Lorelai is mine!_

And the only one the two of us really agree on liking is Talon. He's a pretty cool kid. He's usually quiet, but he wicked good at guessing who would volunteer and those who would be pulled from the reaping bowl.

_And he's a fierce opponent in our training sessions._

Yeah, well I always let Z take control during those, I don't like fighting. I prefer writing stories, and drawing.

_Get a move on with the story, Griffin!_

I'm getting with it. I just want those reading about me to know more about me.

_Anyways, so the two of us were walking down the street, looking around hoping to see Lorelai, or Talon. Katrie's just annoying, but I let her hang around us. We make our way to the DNA checking station. Soon, I hear a familiar voice come up from behind us. _

"Griff! Z! How's it going?" _the familiar, high pitched annoying voice of the previously mentioned Katrie says from behind, causing Griffin to turn around and force our body to smile. _

"Hey Katrie!" _Griffin said in a disgustingly happy tone._

What about my voice is disgustingly happy?

_Everything. _

I'll take over now.

_But I barely told any of the story!_

And? I am the one in control of the body, I'm the one who was supposed to control this body, obviously.

_Fine. I'm not happy about it though._

When are you happy?

Anyways, sorry again for Z's constant interruptions.

"How are you? And, how's Z?" Katrie asks.

_Terrible._

"We're both great, how about you?" I answer. Katrie and I have been friends ever since my parents disappeared. Really, it was quite odd because no one has discovered what happened to the two of them. I try to think that Z did something, but how could he have cleaned up something like that so well no one has discovered. The authorities just think they ran away from the district and were probably Avoxes by now. I hope they aren't. Z has never liked my parents.

_Yeah, well, you would hate them too if they refused to believe your existence._

I don't actually know if I would. They still raised us, even if they didn't believe you existed.

_Can you believe their nerve? They thought I was your 'invisible friend'. Those ignorant fools. I showed them._

Showed them what exactly?

_When you were sleeping, I pulled a lot of pranks on them._

You were the one who did those? You know it wasn't funny when Mom had her face squirted with the water from the faucet.

_No, no, it was hilarious._

"Griffin!" Katrie yells. I quickly shake my head and look around, seeing that I had got caught up arguing in my head.

"Oh, sorry. Z and I, yeah…" I sigh and begin walking off to my section.

"We'll meet up later!" Katrie calls. I walked over to my spot in the lineup, right next to where the black haired boy I know as Talon Cauri is standing. We're lucky we're both the same age, and have last names that are similar, or we wouldn't be standing next to each other.

"So who's the unlucky people today?" I ask, knowing Talon has quite a talent at guessing who would be picked and who would volunteer.

"Laina Ley Betchwater will volunteer," Talon stated simply with a smile looking over at the girls, before turning back to him, "And Trask Yanet will try to volunteer." Talon looked darkly over to an 18 year old a little ways away.

_Try?_

Before I could get the chance to asked what Talon meant by try, we were cut off by the beginning of the reaping ceremony.

_You really are an idiot._

Where did that come from?

_It's quite obvious what he meant by try, you moron._

Shut up, or we'll miss Marq's entrance.

_I hate him too. He wants me to go away._

Just like I do.

_That's why I hate you too._

Are you sure that's the only reason?

_Oh no, I hate your stupid goals and that Katrie that your friends with._

Well, she doesn't like you either.

_She's never said that! How could she hate something that has to do with you?_

She's not obsessed with me. Now you're just being stupid!

_Geez, you're blind! She's obviously in love with you!_

No she's not. She's just as in love with me as Lorelai is with you!

_Not true! Lorelai likes me because I'm awesome._

You're not awesome.

"Rebecca-" the escort shouts over the microphone, however she was cut off from a shout of another.

"I volunteer!" a girl shouted raising her hand. That was Laina, the girl who Talon said would volunteer.

_Good work! You made us miss everything. _

Me? Me? You're the one who started it! Ah, damn it. She's pulling the boy tribute's name already!

"Griffin Caulderson!" the lady escort calls out. Wait, what? I have to take a double take before it clicks. My feet are moving without me trying to move them. My head turns towards where Trask was, before glaring at him, almost lunging forward. I've lost control.

_Ha, ha! Surprise, Surprise! You know I can seize control of my rightful body if you receive a shock, and this is perfect! _

Damn it, Z!

_So there I am, happy to be picked. I've trained for this, unlike my counterpart, Griffin. As Talon had predicted Trask was about to raise his hand, and I shouted out. _

_"No volunteers!" I shout with a smile of glee._

You sick evil git!

_And still Trask looks like he is about to volunteer. I run from where the Peacekeepers are escorting me, and almost pounce on Trask. _

_"Don't you dare volunteer," I hiss in his ear as the Peacekeepers come to take me away, "Or I'll kill you!" I shout the last part. Marq is looking, oh so scared, up on the stage. I'm pretty sure he knows that I had taken over. Even with the 'mental disorder' that curses me with Griffin in my head, and the doctor's declaring me borderline insane, they still are ok with me entering the Hunger Games. Too bad I couldn't control Griffin when submitting for tesserae. He didn't get any. I would've gotten as much as I could. _

I just have to concentrate and then I can take back control.

_Fat chance, not while I know you're trying to take over again. You're not the only who can force someone back in their head. _

_So here I am, escorted by the Peacekeepers up to the stage, and I glance to the side smiling at the most amazing friend I ever had, the 18 year old Lorelai Abernathy. Yeah, she's just a friend, and she obviously doesn't want more, like I do, but hey, she's cool! _

Not.

_I walk up to the stage and flash a grin at the, oh so brilliant, Marq Nettles. It's great. His cousin and a pretty good friend of his is going into the arena. I know that I'll come out victorious. _

You'd willingly kill Laina?

_Oh yes, I'd kill anyone. It's not like I haven't done it before._

Yeah, well I got in big trouble for that.

_I still felt the 200 lashings as well!_

Good. It'll teach you not to do that. We still have bruises from that, even if it was years ago.

_Heh… heh… now at least I won't get in trouble for killing. This will be a fun Hunger Games._

Where we die.

_Ha! Yeah right! Not with me trouncing everyone in training!_

That's if you are in control.

_I will find a way. _

That's a bit worrying. I bet I'll have to keep an eye on you.

_Ha! You can't keep an eye on me! You can't even see me, you idiot! _

You know what I mean, you idiot.

_No, no I don't._

Hurry up and finish the story or I will.

_Fine. So I shake the hand of Laina and give her a wide grin, before we are escorted back into the building. I know this place quite well, as the mayor has requested to see me multiple times with my trouble making ways. He likes me._

No, he likes me. He can't stand you. It's quite obvious who is the real person here.

_Me._

No, it's me. I'm almost always in control.

_It just means that you have a stronger hold on your mind. Apparently, I'm out of my mind according to the doctors._

That's just because there's two of us here.

_And? I'm sure there are others like us. Just because I'm not in control the whole time, or that I am plagued with you, I've been here ever since we were born. _

And yet, I have never been able to stand you.

_That's because I always want to be acknowledge that I am real. I've always had to stand out._

And you've always had to cause trouble to get acknowledgement. Maybe if you were a good boy, people would be more accepting. Now, I'll take over the story from here.

_You're mean._

I arrive in the holding room where all the tributes go before they are carted off to the Capitol. It's a fairly nice room, but nothing like the houses in the Victor's Village. It isn't long before I hear a knock at the door, and Marq lets himself in. I'm still not in control, so all I can do is talk to Z, and Z can talk with the world.

"Z?" Marq asks almost unsure if it was. I feel my face curl into a grin.

"No, it's Griffin. I was able to control Z after that shock," Z responds.

Hey! You're such a liar!

_I know I am. _

"Oh, good, good. I was worried that he had taken control of you for a second," Marq said approaching me like a good friend.

"Well he did, but, I have him under control now," Z answers still with that weird grin on our face.

"Good. Well, I guess I don't actually have to say good-bye for now," Marq replies with a small smile, "Will you promise to try your best?" I nod, or we nod, I guess.

"Of course, Marq-y-poo," Z replies.

I do not talk like that!

_Yeah, you do. I'll take over the story from here til the end of this part. _

_"Marq-y… poo?" Marq replies raising an eyebrow. I chuckle a bit at his reaction._

_"You really are an idiot that you couldn't tell that I'm not your precious little Griffin. You don't know Griff at all!" I laugh throwing myself on the sofa._

_"That's because I trust you. Yes, even you Z," Marq replied his expression hardening. _

_"You don't believe I exist, or that I'll just simply go away if Griffin ignores me," I say glaring at him placing my arms around my head. _

_"Z," Marq begins, but I interrupt, sick of hearing his excuses._

_"I don't care. Just go," I say as gently as I can. Being in control feels so good, I can do whatever I want. Personally, I don't care about punishment, I want people to know that I am here, and I am not going anywhere. This is my mind!_

Our Mind.

_No, my mind. Marq stares at me relaxing on the couch. I close my eyes. I hear the door open and close, and I am sure Marq has finally left. I open my eyes again, to find three people standing around the couch. They must have entered as Marq left. _

_"Lorelai! Talon! And you," I say happily, adding a tone of hate to the 'you'. Katrie is such an idiot. _

_"Z!" Lorelai replies with a smile on her perfect face. It's really cool because she has naturally white hair. It's really rare, and it makes her look really cool. Talon, as usual, is silent. _

_"Hey, um, Z," Katrie says catching my attention. I shoot a glare at her. _

_"What?" I bark. _

_"Tell Griffin… that… um… I would love a date if you two survive," Katrie says. I feel like I'm about to vomit when she says that. _

_"No," I reply._

Yes! Yes, I will go on a date with her after this, Z! Damn.

_"W-what?" Katrie says looking at me with her disgustingly large green eyes, looking like she was about to cry._

_"No, I won't tell him, and no he won't go on a date with you. Who would like you, such a stupid little girl who doesn't stick up for herself, and acts like an idiot!" I say sitting up on the couch. Katrie bursts into tears and runs from the room, probably crying. Don't you see why I hate her so much? She's a spineless coward who is just stupid. _

You're being mean, Z! That was going too far!

_What are you going to do, kill me? _

Well, no… but…

_Idiot._

_"That was going a little far, Z," Talon says shaking his head, before turning to go after Katrie, "I'll tell her what you really think Griffin."_

_"Fine," I mutter and glare at Talon as he leaves. It's times like this he's annoying, but otherwise he's cool. _

_"Hey, Z," Lorelai says with a smile, "Win this thing, ok? District 4 will be boring without you."_

_"Of course I'll win," I scoff with a smile, "When is there any doubt?"_

_"I'll have the training rooms ready for you when you come back. It should be fun sparing with a Victor, and beating his butt," Lorelai laughs, before leaning over and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I'm stunned, really, and silent. She slowly walks from the room, me watching, placing a hand on my cheek. _

_Whoa, what's going on? My hand isn't doing what I tell it to do._

Ha! Back in control! You're such a sucker when it comes to Lorelai.

_No, I'm not! _

Yes you are.

_No, I'm not! _

Yes you are.

_No—_

We could do this all day, Z.

**Ok! I think what I'll do is 1-4 Reapings, 5-8 Train Ride,  
9-10 Arrival, 11-13 Remake Station. I think we'll  
try it out, and District 5's chapter will be sort of a test  
to see if you all like it better, so it's not set in stone right  
now, but I think it will be good. And I really hope that  
Griffin's POV wasn't confusing. It was a little harder than  
most to write well.  
**


	8. District 5 Train Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games.**

**Here's District 5's Train Ride!  
**

_POV: Kieran Wattson (17 years old)  
_

It wasn't long after the reapings ended that the two of us were herded onto the train. I had stopped shaking ever so slightly as I was when they called my name out for the reaping, mostly because my boyfriend, Nyal, had given me a ring, a very beautiful ring, as he promised that when I came back, we would get married.

I was not only worried because I was going to be in the Hunger Games, but that my fellow tribute was my fiancé's little brother. If I were to win, it meant Kellan would die. If there was no way for me to win, I wish that Kellan would win, because then my love would at least have one of us. I would never ask him if he would prefer me or Kellan to win, because that would be just a terrible choice to make.

And now, here I was, bouncing on the seat of my chair, on the train, at the dinner table, waiting for Kellan to come. I couldn't seem to stay focused, as I looked at the two mentors. My mind kept wandering from one thing to the next. It's probably because apparently I have ADHD, and I can't seem to keep my mind from bouncing from one thought to the next.

"I wonder what is keeping Kellan so long?" Tom, the victor from the 5th Quarter Quell asked.

"He's probably taking a shower," I say, "He ran across town to get to the reapings on time. Plus he's not that in shape, so he sweats a lot."

"Let's hope we can whip him into shape these few days before the games," Tom stated shaking his head with a smile, "So tell me what's your strengths." Apparently, Tom was already going to start with some training or at least have information so he knows what to train.

"Hmmmm…" I say placing a finger on my chin and thinking for a moment, "Oh! I know; I'm fast!" I threw my arms to the side happily smiling widely.

"Good, good. Moreover, you seem quite likable, a good quality. It was what made Sally here win," Tom said, indicating an old woman who was also our mentor. Sally, from what I remember, won the 79th Hunger Games, not having to kill but one person. It turned out that so many people liked her, she was able to get a lot of sponsor gifts and survive down to the last person, barely killing the District 2 kid back then.

Sally nodded and I shot her a smile. It was about then that Kellan walked in, with wet hair, and a nice T-shirt and jeans. Even when wet, his hair seemed to get in his face. He pushed the hair to the side, and it promptly fell back in his face.

"Hey, Kellan!" I say in a cheery tone, trying to cheer him up. I know he's scared. I know he wants to go home, but neither of us can right now. He was as good as my brother, and I wanted to help him.

"Kieran," Kellan said with a nod before sitting down.

"Glad you could join us, Mr. Pallas," Tom said with a reassuring smile, "We were just talking about things one could use in the arena. What are your strengths?" He remained silent. I figured that he was only quiet because he was still in shock at being picked. And so, I was there to help him out.

"He's insanely smart!" I note. Tom looks from Kellan back up to me.

"That's always useful," Tom commented. Sally nodded slowly, still being silent. "Tell me Kellan, do you know how to snare?"

"Yeah, I know the theory, quite well," Kellan replied. That was the perfect way to get him talking! Make him show off his smarts. Back home he was always stating facts and poking holes in strategies of those in the Hunger Games.

"Oh, hey Kellan tell them about how you figured out how to increase the power efficiency by 50 percent!" I insisted, knowing it would get him back to his old self.

"You were the one who came up with that?" Tom asked surprised, "It made it so we have power reserves now for over 50 years!"

"Yeah, it was nothing really. I just had to reroute a few things, and show them how one can harvest the energy better from the wind, water, sun, and other resources," Kellan said, now smiling. Sally seemed to smile at him, but remain quite silent.

"Is there something with Sally's voice?" I said, completely out of the blue, having my attention diverted to the fact Sally didn't seem to be talking at all.

"No, not that I know. She's old; she doesn't talk much anymore. If she finds it necessary to talk, then she'll talk," Tom shrugged looking at the older victor, "Heck, I'm only in my mid-thirities and I'm almost feeling like I should just shut up. There is only one other victor that has been able to reach Sally's age, it's a little sad."

"And why is that?" I asked curiously, "Why haven't any of the other victors reached past seventy?" Tom shook his head a chuckled.

"Oh, I know!" Kellan said raising his hand, "Dad told me and Nyal that it was because there were a lot of victors who were found to be plotting against the Capitol!" Tom raised his eyebrows in surprise. I couldn't help but tell that his eyes looked like he was slightly worried at that statement. I hadn't heard any of this before, but over the years, I learned that when Kellan said something it was almost always right.

"Quiet about that," Tom almost hissed, his expression hardening, "If they hear you, they might think you're in on it, or that we are. If they think that, all of us are as good as dead."

"What?" I asked confused. Did it mean that Tom was in on it? Or was I just confusing things?

"Nothing that the two of you should worry about," Tom said clearing his throat and standing up. There was something uncanny about the way he looked, just something that seemed off, whether it be that stare he was giving me that seemed to stare straight into my soul, or the fact his hair was really fluffy, I wasn't sure.

"Bed," Sally said standing up herself, pointing towards where the two rooms which we would be staying in were found. I gave them the famed 'puppy dog' face, however, it didn't seem to work. The two of us were sent to our beds. Not that I minded that much, I was tired anyways.

_"Kieran…" Nyal said looking at me as he entered the waiting room. I would be soon carted off to the Capitol, but Nyal was here to say his good-byes to me. _

_"Nyal," I reply. The two of us hurry towards each other and hug on another. He breaks the hug quickly, and I begin to wonder why. _

_"Kieran, watch over Kellan for me," Nyal requested. I swallowed, before nodding. _

_"I promise, Nyal," I reply. I can't help but think that he cares more about his brotherthan he does me. Does he want him to win more than he wants me to win? I suppose if I was in his position I couldn't choose either one._

_"If you… if you come back," Nyal said before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a small black box. He bent down on one knee and smiled up at me, "Will you marry me?" My mind goes all fuzzy, and I don't know what to even say. The ring inside that box. _

_"Yes," I reply. _

_Everything seems to drain away in that moment. I am no longer saying my good bye to Nyal, but I am surrounded in darkness. I can't help but be breathing hard as I look around trying to find some source of light. _

_"You're the reason I'm dead. You cared more about getting home and marrying my brother," Kellan's voice echoed, "Than you were about protecting his little brother." Out of the darkness, the strawberry blonde boy walked looking at me with almost a scowl. I hadn't ever seen him like this before. _

_"Kellan, but… I tried, I really tried to save you," I begged him walking up to him reaching out for his face. My hand goes right through his body. It had to be a ghost or something. _

_"Well, Kieran, it's too bad Nyal will lose both of those close to him," Kellan said pulling out a knife. My eyes widen. _

_"Please, Kellan," I begin, however I am too late. Before I know it, the knife that Kellan had pulled out was straight in my chest, twisting causing blood to pour from my body. I fall to the ground and the last view I see is some other kid, with dark black hair, standing over me, before kicking me. _

_"I'm sorry," the kid said before walking off. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry Nyal. I'm sorry everyone. _

Just as I think the end has come for me, I am shaken from the ground, and I look startled around. Kellan is there. He's not dead. He hasn't died. At least not yet. Hopefully never. However, he looks worried. I push myself from the ground, and back up onto my bed.

"Something wrong?" I ask Kellan. He stares at me with his eyes wide before nodding.

* * *

_POV: Kellan Pallas (14 years old)  
_

We were sent to bed early, but I think that it was probably because Tom was getting worried about Kieran and me figuring out what exactly was going on. I did as I was told, even though I didn't want to do it. I was tired anyways, and still slightly shocked from being picked for the games. I had calculated my odds of being picked to be less than 1 percent. I guess I didn't calculate in my terrible luck.

_"Take care of Kieran for me, ok, Kellan?" Nyal asked. I swallowed, before nodding. _

_"I promise, Nyal," I reply. I can't help but think that he cares more about his girlfriend than he does me. Does he want her to win more than he wants me to win? I suppose if I was in his position I couldn't choose either one. _

_"Do your best, Kellan. For me, all right? I'll be very sad if you die," Nyal said looking up at me, giving me a hug. _

_"I promise. I'll… I'll do my best to win this thing, and if not me, then Kieran," I respond. If I can't win, then at least his girlfriend should come back for him. It was only logical, right? _

_"I love you, Kellan," Nyal says, before looking back and seeing the Peacekeepers come to take him away, "I will always love you, Kellan, no matter what happens in that arena!" Nyal has to shout the last part for me to hear it. _

_As he is carried away, I see a Peacekeeper pull out some sort of weapon, and threaten him. I want to scream at him to stop fighting. As the door shuts, I see Nyal's face go pale and the weapon of the Peacekeeper stabs him through the stomach. _

_"No!" I scream, but no one is around to hear me._

"No!" I shout, as my head shoots up from the bed. I feel sweat running down my face and I look around. It was just a dream. Just a dream, nothing else. That last bit there… that hadn't happened. Nyal was still alive and well. He was just at home. If anything, I was going to end up like Nyal did in my dream.

I quickly got up from my bed, and began heading out into the main part of the train. However, I hear a couple of voices and I stop in my tracks. I peer around the frame of the door to the dining room on this train, and see Tom and Sally talking nearby.

"Thank you for the information," Tom's voice said. I quickly move so I can't see them anymore, and they couldn't see me.

"Good," Sally replied back. I could hear footsteps begin, but they soon stopped. I could almost imagine Tom grabbing Sally's arm almost to encourage her to come back.

"But," Tom began, "I can't let this go any farther. And I can't let anyone know I was the one who sold them out."

"You," Sally said and I could the scuffling of feet again, ending not long afterwards. I heard a thud of someone hitting the ground.

"I'm sorry, but if I didn't, my beloved would die, you understand right?" Tom's voice came. My eyes widened as I heard Tom come closer and closer to the hall, which I was in. I began running down the hall as quietly as I could, hurrying into my room. I have a feeling that Tom saw me, but as I pace around in my room, there is no knock that comes.

After a few minutes, I feel the coast is clear and I head back out. As soon as my door opens I see Tom's face right in front of it.

"Ah!" I yell almost immediately, "I didn't expect to see you there."

"I was just coming to see you. I woke up a little bit ago, and I found…" Tom said looking to the side, with a crack in his voice, "Sally died a little bit ago, heart attack."

"Wh-what?" I ask, pretending that I didn't know anything.

"Sally's dead," Tom said bluntly, "I wanted to tell you, because after the two of you went to bed, Sally told me that she liked you more than the girl, and… she said there was a connection, an unspoken one between you two." I knew it was a lie. Sally wouldn't have said that. She barely spoke anyways! And given what I had just heard, I'm pretty sure he wants to know just how much I heard.

"I-I… I think I want to talk to Kieran. I was just about to talk to her about this dream I just had, it was scary, and she's always the one who calms me down," I say looking down, trying to make my eyes sprout a tear or two. Luckily, my eyes begin to tear up slightly and I look up at him.

"It's ok. There's no need to wake up Kieran, just stay calm, and go back to sleep, ok?" Tom said patting my back.

"Ok," I lie. I begin heading towards my bed and Tom begins closing my door. As soon as I lay down, the door is completely closed. Maybe Tom will think that I thought it all was just a dream. I lay awake in my bed and force myself to stay awake. As soon as a few hours will have passed, I will tell everything to Kieran, maybe she'll know what to do. Or maybe she'll just think I'm crazy.

I lay awake thinking of ways to tell her about it, but nothing seems to come out right. Each time I play out the scenario it ends with her telling Tom, or thinking I'm crazy, or causing a lot of unnecessary stress to her. It wasn't like we could change any of this, right? The thing that worried me was that Sally told Tom about something, and I have a feeling that it is about some sort of rebellion. Tom was going to sell out the rebellion, and then perhaps others getting out of this Hunger Games cycle would never happen. They tried before, and failed. I hope that this time it would work out. It's probably the Games that will kill me anyways.

After a couple of hours, I feel safe to get out of my room. Making a quiet dash to Kieran's room, as to not wake up Tom or alert him in any way, I hurry in Kieran's room. She's on the floor; she must have fallen or something off her bed. I begin shaking her awake. She slowly gets up and gets back up onto her bed. She looks at me worried. I must have been showing about how worried I was right now, and scared.

"Something wrong?" Kieran asks. I nod vigorously, and it just makes her more worried.

"Sally's dead," I say.

"What?" Kieran inquires.

"Sally, she's dead. Tom... Tom..." I begin, but I can't do it, "Tom found her. I woke from a bad dream and he told me."

"Sally's... But why did you wake me up? Couldn't you have told me in the morning?" Kieran asked with a yawn and a smile.

"I guess... I was just scared, and... it got me thinking, we should pair up in the arena, right?" I say changing the subject, "If we're going to die, I want you to win."

"But... Kellan... If one of us is going to die, it should be me. Nyal needs his brother," Kieran insists.

"Nyal needs his future wife," I retort shaking my head, "I... I should get to bed."

"Oh Kellan, what am I going to do with you?" Kieran replied chuckling, "Close the door on the way out." She pulled the blanket over her and promptly fell asleep. I nodded and exited the room. I began heading towards my room again. It didn't help at all. I wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight. The thought of Tom standing over my bed just waiting for his chance to kill me like he did Sally. He must have used some needle with a drug in it that would cause a heart attack. What was I going to do?

**So... what do you all think? Should I continue with train  
rides like this, or should I go back to reapings?  
Oh and I can't do the next chapter until I have  
the other Tribute for District 6, or I might just  
make one up.  
**


	9. District 6 Train Ride

__**Sorry it took too long, but here it is.  
**

**Also give a warm welcome to The Awesome Novice Writer who is helping  
me write this. I really probably would have been stuck without my amazing co-writer!  
**

_POV: Axel Wilde_

"Ok!" The shortest of all the mentors, and our only mentor, said happily in a playful voice while clapping his small little hands together. "My name is Axel Wilde, and I look like a bum. What am I good at?" Whoa, hold on a second, I look like a bum? What was with this little boy, and how did he ever survive last year's Hunger Games? Little Victor Gregory Finn had been very lucky; I didn't know because I never paid attention to the Games last year, I was busy studying for a class that would help me become as good of a doctor as my Dad someday. If I don't win, all of that would be in vain. All that studying, all that top private schooling, all going to waste if I didn't become something good and useful. I didn't like the hard, academic pushing that my family gave me, but I did it for them.

Instead of waiting for a response from our young mentor, I simply looked through my long, light brown hair that was so light it looked blonde, which was covering my face from view, and waited for what Gregory would say next. Who knows if that thirteen year old could be helpful, even if I doubted it? I doubted his ability though, he survived the arena by pure luck, how could this little brat, of all people, help us?

"Oh, I know!" He shouted like he found out something important. "The way your hair covers your eyes and yet I can feel those eyes studying me. I bet you can read people like books. Except me, because no one understands me." Our young mentor then looked up and slightly to the left "I don't even understand myself." Gregory said quickly, and before I could respond, he continued, "And your dad is a doctor… Mine is a singer, Mrs. Ramirez at the orphanage said he sang like the angels. But anyways, I bet you're good with healing injuries, and maybe plants."  
I couldn't help but let my jaw drop ever so slightly. I was surprise by this little kid. He had everything down very well already. I didn't think that this little boy could read someone so well, or was I just that easy to read? Either way, I had underestimated this kid, maybe he didn't win by luck, maybe he just knew how everyone in the arena worked.

"You're right I guess." I told him not knowing how else to respond "But, what about little sheltered Hermia?" I asked casting my gaze onto my district partner. "She can't do anything but whine about not getting enough food and criticize our people's lowly fashion." I reply to get the focus off myself. I didn't want to join forces with her, and she didn't need to know my strengths. She knew too much about me already, and I didn't intend for her to know more about me though this kid.

"Oh yeah?" Hermia spat bitterly from across the table, "At least I'm not some plant boy who can't tell the difference between the blade of a sword and the hilt; I know how to fight, believe it or not."

"Just so you know," I told her so that she didn't get the wrong idea of us being on equal terms "I have actually trained for this, I doubt your Daddy, the mayor, allowed his precious little Hermia to train just in case she was reaped. Did he think that you would be volunteered for just because you were his precious little angel, or did he want you die in order for you to stay out of his way and gain sympathy from the citizens in the district because he feels their pain that the Games bring to us?" I asked in response.

Hermia looked at me like she was about to kill me. If looks could kill, Hermia could have a chance at winning the Games. I didn't want to seem like a jerk, but if she didn't realize that she had to try to win these games and not underestimate her opponents, she would die. If I would win, even though I hate her father, I would like District 6 to welcome another one of their kind back, no matter how much her father has made the district worse off than before, blaming everything on the fact we hadn't had a victor in a while, setting up training zones for some select people to train at. Marcus, my older brother, and I were two of only five picked before they were shut down for various reasons that remain unknown, but Marcus continued his training with me until he died seven years ago. He must have upset the Capital.

Despite losing my brother seven years ago, I remember it as if he died just yesterday. Molly, my older sister, had woken me up early in the morning, because Marcus had been hurt. She didn't know what to do and wasn't sure whether to call Mom and Dad. Back then, Molly wasn't as experienced with medicine as she is now, but if she was, Marcus could have lived. I saw Marcus in our backyard, lying down dead with several pairs of bite marks on his arms and legs along with ripped out skin from where the snakes had bit into his skin before tearing it off. There had been mutts slithering away, snake like yellow things that slid away from us after they had done their deed with Marcus.

I couldn't tell if they were going to come back, because my attention was focused on my older brother. I yelled at Molly to get Dad, because he knew the most about healing people. After all, he was the district doctor.

I kneeled down beside by brother before he leaned up towards me. "Live." Was my brother had said to me, before smiling and placing his bloodied hand on my face and fading away. The blood had been on my face when my dad came, Molly having fetched him, and looked at Marcus with sadness. Without even inspecting Marcus, he knew he was gone. The mutts, according to my father, were recent Capital experiments, that only followed Capital orders, and so we knew that the Capital had gotten rid of my brother. We never found out why.  
"Um, don't forget about me!" Gregory interrupted, which cut the tension between the two of us.  
"Tch. Whatever. My father loves me very much, thank you very much," Hermia replied with a bit of something I was not expecting. It was almost as if she actually believed that my accusation of her father wanting her to die. I felt like such a jerk. I didn't know her family life, but from the way that she answered that, I knew that she didn't have a very good loving family, with that mayor as a father, who would? Not anyone I know.

But then why would she have such a drive to win? To go back home alive? I wouldn't blame her for that. To prove to her father that she was worth something? Or was there someone else? I do recall a sister she had. Lacy, was her name, I think. Maybe that was it. I knew that if I had Marcus back, I would fight more for him. But really, his death struck me so hard. It gave me another reason to fight. I wanted to punish those who killed him. I want to destroy the capital. I wanted to make them pay.

"I'm going to bed," I quickly said, standing from the table and leaving without answering Gregory's question of why I was leaving. I didn't want to break down there. Nor anywhere else. Just thinking about Marcus made me angry. And sad. If I stayed longer, I would become as angry as the Hulk being poked by a little kid constantly.

* * *

_POV: Hermia Rivers_

I hate Axel Wilde. He thinks he knows everything, when he doesn't. He doesn't understand how Dad is the biggest hypocrite in the world, and how verbally abusive he is to all of us girls. Lacy, the only one I know needs me to come back, that's the reason for me fighting. When Axel left me and our mentor, I didn't realize how awkward it would get.  
Gregory did his own little analyzes of me, and it really was surprising how he got everything, from my slowness to my strength… to my father and Lacy. But he didn't judge me on my circumstances. Gregory understood that it wasn't my fault I was born into a wealthy family. He seemed like a really nice young boy.

I went to bed not long after Axel, settling down into my bed, finally happy that I could rest after such a long day.

"Axel please," I begged the blonde haired boy. He looked at me as if he hated me, and pulled his sword up ready to plunge the blade right into me. Then he didn't something unexpected, he sighed before setting the sword down beside him.

It was my chance to strike back. I picked up the sword and stuck it into his stomach, before realizing what he had been doing. He had been leaning in close, as if to kiss me. He didn't understand me, what was he doing or thinking?

"It's a show," Axel laughed as he pulled the now bloody sword out of his stomach before falling to the ground. "Live," he said to me before he faded away quickly. I began to freak out. I never wanted to hurt him. I had to win for Lacy, but was killing another really worth it; even if it was the judgmental idiot that was my district partner?

I awoke with a start, not realizing it was still late. My breathing was heavy and I was covered in cold sweat. The dream was slowly slipping away from me but I could still remember bits and pieces of it. Hey, I had killed Axel, I actually did it in the dream, but really the part at the beginning was hazy. Was he going to kiss me? Or was it that he was going to punch me? I couldn't remember. Who would want to kiss that guy anyways?

I walked out of my room, hoping to prepare myself an early breakfast, when I noticed it was still dark out. However, when I hear voice coming from Gregory's room, I stop and listen by the door.

"Tom has already done the deed. He just informed me," Gregory said with almost a hint of sorrow in his tone.

"Then she won't rat us out," a voice, so much like Axel's, came from the same room. What were they talking about? However, I was interrupted by the door suddenly opening causing me to fall into Gregory's room. Not expecting it. I looked up to see Axel by the door and Gregory on his bed, looking down at me. Wait, that wasn't Axel, he looked too different, stronger, wiser, older mostly.

"Who are you?" I asked trying not to sound as scared as I felt to the Axel look alike. He looked at me almost with fear. What was he scared of?

"He is Axel's brother," Gregory said almost like he didn't want to say it, but had to. That wasn't right. Axel's brother died. Dad told me about it.

"No, he's dead," I replied picking myself up.

"My name is Marcus...and I faked my death." He told me with hesitation "I had to leave in order to do more things for the Resistance. We used snake mutts to make me appear dead before sneaking me out of my grave, reviving me with a potion." The Axel doppelganger/Marcus explained. "Don't tell Axel, please," the Axel doppelganger/Marcus begged.

"And why not?" I asked wondering if what he said was even true. "He should know his brother is alive," I explained to him. If I thought Lacy was dead, I would want to know if she was alive. Even for that idiot, he deserved to know that his brother was alive.

"Hermia," Gregory spoke up "Marcus is a key member in overthrowing the Capital and ending the Hunger Games. No one can know who he truly is. If you value the prospect of the games ending, Axel cannot know," Gregory insisted, standing from his bed, and placing a hand on my shoulder, "Your sister won't have to be entered into the Games."

Lacy wouldn't have to worry about dying here in the games. That was a sweet deal. But Axel… No, no more Hunger Games was better deal. If I die, Lacy won't have to fear dying here just as I may do myself.

"I will not tell Axel, if you do one thing," I requested. I might as well milk them as much as possible for all it's worth.

"It depends on what it is," Marcus replied.

"Take my sister and give her a better life. If I don't return I want her to be cared for," I requested. If I were to die, I wanted her to have a better life without our abusive, corrupt dad.

"Done!" Gregory said clapping his hands, "You better get more sleep, you have a big day ahead of you!" I nodded and turned around. Before I began moving, I wondered something.

"Aren't there cameras? How would you explain Marcus?" I inquired looking back at the two boys.

"I rigged them so they just see Gregory sleeping. I did it to all the cameras, so just in case something like this were to happen…" Marcus explained.

"Great. I'm going back to bed… I'll see you, Gregory, later, and hopefully you too Marcus," I said, walking back to my room.

When I fell onto my bed, I actually slept really well for the first time in a long time.


End file.
